


Nibelwolf

by ezbow



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Cloud Strife, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hacking, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezbow/pseuds/ezbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Nibelwolf, the omega-gone-bad that’s been inciting riots all over the country, catches the eye of the one person who represents everything he resents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are used as a base for discrimination rather than a vital part of the story. One scene heavily inspired by HinatasShadows fic Gifted.  
> I own nothing. NOTHING!
> 
> I have not written fan fiction in ages, been pendling between the feeling of “whatever I don’t care it’s only for my own guilty pleasure” and “oh gosh what if people don’t like it I will never be able to look my family in the eyes, I’ll flee the country, change my name, adopt 45 sheeps and start a farm and the sheeps will probs abandon me because of my crappy character development” and landing somewhere in “Hey, I would really appreciate feedback in any way or shape! Both on language and story!”

Cloud slammed the brakes to his bike, just in time to avoid a collision with the gates enclosing the huge metallic building in stark contrast with the soft evening sky behind it, towering over him as if demanding his obedience, as if knowing what the blond was up to. Cloud, however, had never been one to go down on his knees. Knowing this did not stop the palpitations in his chest as he drove up to the entrance with a guard lazingly humming a tune behind a slightly tinted window. His heart hammered away in his chest as he provided his ID, a slight relief when the guard gave the piece of plastic a once-over, saving none for Cloud before letting him through the gate with the push of a button. Cloud parked his motorcycle, exchanged his helmet to a brown cap with a Fenrir Deliveries firm logo glaring on the front, pushing it far down on his head, effectively taming his blond spikes. He grabbed the brown package sitting in the back of the bike and strolled calmly across the court yard, avoiding meeting the eye of anyone out for the last rays of sunshine of the day. 

As he reached the elevator he opened the brown box and brought forth a programming interference device, as Tifa would call it, or one o’ those electrical magic-thingys, as Barret would put it. The elevator swooshed up well beyond the levels of what should have been available to a mere delivery boy, making a halt at 66. “Coast clear?” He all but whispered into the discrete mic he was wearing. “Clear as a room after you start talking about revolution and the injustices of society , gold boy!” “Shut up, Reno.” “You prefer Nibelwolf? Or you just nervous? You’ll be just fine, yo. I’ve made sure all cameras are on loop. Just don’t think about the possibility of running into some alpha-SOLDIER and you’ll be as fine as that ass of yours and..” “Said to shut it, didn’t I?” Cloud knew Reno was probably just as nervous, but had no regrets as to his unnecessary sharp voice. He knew Reno could take it, if not even like it. Hmm, perhaps he did regret it after all. His thoughts of the red head cleared after entering the hallway, quickly scrambling to the door on the adjacent side. No need for sneakiness now. If he was caught, that was that. 

He reached the door and brought forth another programming inference device, this one thinner, plugged it in to the card reader next to the door and within seconds the door could be flung open. One quick glance around, no guards. One swift entering of the office on the far right, and one Cloud Strife hacking into the computer that held the secrets of the unbreakable Shinra company. No device for this one, just his brain against the protection put up by others. Cloud was not the best hacker but to none surprise he needn’t even consult Reno. No one ever cared to put enough funding into protecting storing of electrical information. Shinra had thought it enough to completely detach their intranet from all outside communication (to much dismay of their workers. No tumblring for you during work hours, missys and misters!) meaning an intruder had to actually physically intrude. Which was why Cloud was sitting here. He had to admit it, as nervous as he was, the thrill of breaking and entering compared only to that of battle. After downloading all of the information on Shinras intranet onto his super drive, he put it safely in his back pocket before quickly erasing all evidence of his presence and leaving the way he came.

The hammering of his heart had finally began to settle as he once again entered the court yard, brown box in hands and head lowered. As he approached his bike, it stopped hammering all together before sinking deep, deep down in his chest, stopping somewhere in the proximity of his guts. Surrounding his precious bike, a group of five SOLDIERS. Alphas, to deem the atmosphere radiating from them. “Fucking great” Cloud thought to himself. “But nothing you haven’t handled before. Just stay calm.” 

-Um, hello. Would you please be as kind as to let me through to my motorcycle so I may proceed with my work? He tried to come off as neutral as possible but his nervousness must have slipped though as there just seemed to be just a little bit of edge to his words. 

Unfortunately, one of the SOLDIERs seemed to pick up on it. 

-You ordering me around, Omega? He said, stepping closer. Cloud noticed the lack of shine in his eyes. Not a SOLDIER after all. His luck kept rolling. An unenhanced alpha would be no match. 

-Depends on how you view it I suppose. It was proposed as a question but I do expect you to follow the indicated path of action. 

“Cloud…” he heard Reno warn through his ears. Reno was right. He couldn’t risk to blow it just because of his ever-intervening temper. Not this close to success. Before words of redemption had a chance of being spoken, the alpha was on him, knocking the box out of his hands and grabbing a hold of his shirt, looking him stern in the eyes as he spat out the words. 

-Who the fuck you think you are you piece of shit Omegashit. 

If not the seriousness of the situation, the means to bring almighty Shinra deep down in his back pocket and all that, he would have rolled his eyes at the unoriginal insult.  
-I apologize. I’ve had a long day. I meant nothing. 

-Well, I’ve had a long day too, and a fine-ass looking Omegabrat like yourself might just make it a little better. 

The alpha grabbed Clouds hair but before he could proceed with whatever malicious treatment he had in mind Clouds fighting instinct kicked in and he reflexively kicked the much larger alphas in the shin, right in beneath the patella. He put his hands on the alphas chest and shoved him hard, creating a small space between them. 

“Cloud, what the fuck is happening? Please don’t say you are in a fight. Not now. Oh Shiva, why did you have to do this mission yourself. Just get out of there. AVALANCHE needs you. No fighting back. Come one…” Cloud barely registered Renos rambling as the alpha groaned from pain, but recovered quickly and offered Cloud a hard punch to the side of his face. He felt the taste of iron in his mouth but payed it no mind as he managed to duck the next blow. This fight did not pose to much of a challenge but he needed to focus, too much was at risk, and he had already received damage. But Cloud believed he could count on his years of training, not the fancy training received in Shinra facilities where you could get yourself a nice Cure if hurt, but the harsh but useful tutoring of the street, where strike or be struck was the two only options. And after that, the even harsher and incredibly more useful tutoring he received from Vincent that one year he spent in the Nibel mountains. Yes, he could count of his training. What he had not counted on was the other alphas joining in. Alphas fighting together was an uncommon occurrence but then again this was Shinra. Of course they would have groups formed with a formally chosen leader, reducing the amounts of brawls between the alphas. Of course these alphas would join in when their leader was in a fight. Of course five alphas would have been little more than a walk in the park, had he had his sword with him. Which of course, he didn’t. Dammit. He felt strong arm pin his own behind his back, and suddenly his face met with the asphalt, knocking his ear piece off and cutting off the sound of Renos shouting. 

-Submit. 

He heard the alphas voice over the ringing in his ears. He suddenly felt a need to give up, give in, stop fighting and just _submitting_ to this piece of shit. He probably should, Reno even told him too, didn’t he? But no. That part of him speaking was the part he did not want to acknowledge. He had never given in to the need, and wasn’t planning on doing so soon. Or ever. 

-No! He spat out, blood in his mouth making the word coming out muddled. 

He felt his ribs being crushed as a military boot made its best attempt to find a new residence within his innards. 

-Submit. 

The need pushed stronger, and the pain shooting up from his ribs demanding attention made it hard to focus. “Maybe giving up wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe the alpha would let him go afterwards and the mission could still be a success”. 

He felt the boot on his middle crush down harder and feared that his insides would start to spill out on the ground if it kept pushing. A kick to his face made his vision red with what he categorized as blood from his nose, judging from the location of the pain. Cloud berated himself for his stupidity. Breaking in and out of the world’s most powerful organisation? No problem. Avoiding a fist fight, something most normal people seemed having no problem with whatsoever. Nope! Then again, Cloud was not most normal people. ‘Normal people’ accepted their place. ‘Normal people’ let something as trivial as their hormonal make up decide the course of their life. ‘Normal people’ accepted being treated as pets, as lesser beings. Dammit, Cloud would take the fist fights any day. Given strength by his inner pep talk he swiftly rose to his feats, sparing no time to feel the pain that was threatening to black him out, focusing on the rush of adrenaline in his system. Fight or flight. He gave one thought to making a run for his bike but realised that he would never make it in the shape he was in, pain or no pain. That left fighting. He felt his fist make contact with compact muscle, not quite aware of even throwing the punch and in response felt hard hits raining down on him, bringing him closer to his downfall. This was one of those moments he wished he had listened to his mother. _One of these days this temper of yours is going to come back and bite you in the arse, Cloud._ She would say in a quiet and fearful tone, after he had broken his fist in a fight, or once again broken his promise not to get into any more fights. She said in that tone that he feared much more than her yelling, the tone that made him feel small and… 

_Submit._

With a snap he was brought back to the present. This command was different. It was not shouted in anger. It was whispered, almost like a plea. He sensed the bodies around him dropping to the ground, no more fists assaulting him. The need to submit was stronger than anything else, it reeled him in, demanding him to give up, to give in... But he pushed in to the back of his mind in favour for one thought and one thought only. Escape! He rose to his feet once again, not remembering when he had fallen. Not caring to look at whomever had spoken the firm command he took a few hustled steps in what he perceived to be the direction of his two-wheeled ticked to freedom before his body decided it had had enough rough treatment for one day, choosing instead to fall to the ground, blackness engulfing his mind. 

He woke up in panic and confusion. Light, glaring bright. White, all around him. On the walls and on sheets carefully positioned over and around his body full of tubes with lime green liquid pumping into his veins, invading his blood stream. He was out of the bed before his memory had fallen into place. When it did, his mind stopped dead in its tracks. Shit. Shit. ShitfuckshitfuckIfuckedup. A quick check on his back pocket told him that he at least had the super drive still in possession. This did not stop the icy feeling spreading though his chest as he sped up through the hallway, not bothering pulling the needles out of his veins, leaving what most likely was an infirmary behind, thanking Shiva for the lack of people he encountered on his escape route and wondering if there would be anything left of AVALANCHE to return to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thousand thanks for the kudos and ten thousand thanks for the comments! I really should be studying for exams but the with all the positive response, how could I not write up the next chapter a bit earlier than planned?

The great Silver General was not amused. In less than 6 months, things had gone haywire. The Omega uprisings had gone from the political kind of hot to the arson kind of hot. Somehow, AVALANCHE had gotten their hands on some very delicate information. That kind of information that could get you in and out of several Shinra buildings, planting bombs and immobilising military equipment. That kind of information that could be spread to the public, causing headlines such as “Shinra – company or tyranny?”. That kind of information resulting in Sephiroth sitting in a helicopter heading for Gongaga with a division of SOLDIERS to halt the latest of riots from destroying the Mako reactor positioned there.

He sighed quietly as humid heat struck him when jumping out from the helicopter. Jungle did not go well with leather. Oh well, no time to spare. He ordered his SOLDIERS into position and took off towards the Mako reactor. The AVALANCHE rioters would unquestionably have turned quickly on their toes as soon as spotting the helicopters, so he would have to be quicker still.

Bodies, moving away from him, away from the Mako reactor, into the darkness of the jungle. 50, 70, 90. Sephiroth stopped counting as something in the periphery of his vision caught his eye. One body, not moving. Not running away into the darkness of the jungle, but instead… challenging him? That was the only way a raised sword could ever possibly be interpreted. The Silver General could not remember the last time someone had challenged him in the battle field. Who would challenge him? And moreover, why? Was this person out of contact with reality? Had he not heard of Sephiroth? Of Shinra? As Zack would say, _the only way to know for sure is to test it out._ (He had been talking about pouring vodka into a pasta sauce but Sephiroth figured it could translate to battle just as well. The sauce had been delicious after all).

Masamune cut through air, too fast for sound to keep up, but not too fast for this small figure with his helmets visor lowered, shielding his identity from the surrounding world. Long elegant sword clashed with a broad and sturdy counterpart. His competitor jumped to the left, using a rock as leverage as he pushed into the air, bringing his sword down on Sephiroth who blocked the blow and jumped backed, knowing his advantage was greater at this distance. The smaller terrorist would not have it and followed, slashing and cutting with a sword so large it could only be described as ridiculous. Or impressive, depending on who’s opinion was asked. Sephiroth opted for impressive as he barely managed to block a hit to his lower body. His opponent was definitely using his lesser statue to his advantage. Sephiroth decided he had had enough, he had tested his opponent and was impressed, but today was no day to play games. He went on the offensive, using the length of his sword to drive his opponent back, eventually managing to landing a blow to the side of his head that would have decapitated him had he not wore a helmet. As it was, it only managed to knock the helmet of. Sephiroth was met by blond hair tinted by the pink of blood and blue eyes tinted by the anger of a cruel life. The Silver General felt struck, dumbfounded, as old as ages and born anew. Was this how the love he had heard so much about felt, or was these the eyes of the person that would bring him his demise? He was not certain, but he was certain it was something and that he was not able to take it anymore.

_Submit._

He expected kneeling, falling, perhaps even a new blur of attacks, but he did not expect blue eyes continuing holding his gaze, no words needed to be spoke as this blond, small creatures eyes, aura, whole being said it so well. _NO._

Sephiroth raised Masamune and went for a killing strike, met by a blockage, all without breaking eye contact.

_Submit._ He pressed his mind onto the other and was met with resistance. Resistance was something he had met before, but never of this quantity, of this _intensity._ His mind rather than his memories was suddenly struck by remembrance. _You._ This was not his rendezvous with this blond. Not the first time this boy, yes, he seemed only a boy, had resisted his, _the strongest alpha in the worlds_ , will.

Sephiroth felt the mind he was pressing against looking for a way out, like a cornered animal ready to lash out to create an escape route where there was none, and refused to let it happen.

_SUBMIT._ He felt his opponents mind not give in, but disappear, as he watched the body in front of him loose its tonus and slump to the ground. Did he…win? Then why did he feel so lost? Much as after the vodka-pasta-sauce-dinner, his head hurt. Who was this person? Why did he feel… He did not know how to word it. The feeling he could most closely compare it to was that of one time when he was younger, locked into the labs with no company, and had found an abandoned and endearing Zenene cub. It seemed scared and forgotten, as something that had been tested and studied and deemed unworthy and therefore left to rot or whatever unworthy things did after time moved forward and left them behind. Sephiroth had taken care of the little Zenene, hid it beneath his bed, shared his food rations with it and slowly nurtured it to health. But time had seemed to realize what had been left to rot was in fact not rotting at all, and one day a scientist came in to remover the monster from Sephiroth, taking with her the make shift bed and Sephiroths first feeling of connection to another being. In this battle, when initially looking into those eyes, he had felt that sensation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a minor, please refrain from trying vodka-pasta-sauce. If you are not however.... I ain't gonna stop you. IT IS DELICIOUS.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud slowly regained consciousness. He felt drained dry to the bones. He had been on a mission… or was it a riot? He vaguely remembered the presence of civilians. Must have been a riot then. The riot was… attacked? He remembered the outline of black Shinra helicopters against the backdrop of the sky, coming closer, yelling at the civilians as well as his comrades to move out, escape, run as fast and far as you can until you can no longer smell the scent of an alpha or stand on your legs. He remembered a sword fight. A sword fight with the Great General, the demon of Wutai, the Silver SOLDIER. He remembered quite enjoying himself until his helmet was knocked off and… something had occurred.

“Awake?”

He appreciated the interruption of his thoughts, as they made him slightly uneasy, until he realised the cause of his distress was now questioning his level of consciousness. Quick, location assessment! Physical status: lying on back, sore, hands and legs tied up, couple of wounds but nothing acute. Location: Hard bed, tent, probably medical, right under the intense gaze of super-SOLDIER alpha general _fucking_ Sephiroth. Preliminary assessment: Fucked six ways to Sunday.

“Yeah.” His voice sounded as raspy as he felt. “Where am I?”

“Classified. As I’m sure you are aware of, I am Sephiroth, general of Shinra. I believe we have met once before at the Shinra Headquarters, although we did not interact at that time. You are collectively known as the Nibelwolf, am I correct?”

Cloud avoided meeting the generals scrutinising gaze.

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

“No.”

“Why ask for an answer you already possess?”

“Judge of character.”

“Did I pass?”

“If the test were for sassiness, then yes.”

“Well, was it?”

Sephiroth gave him a blank look, grabbing both of his wrist and yanking Cloud into a sitting position and keeping him there, with fingers firmly pressed to each of his radial pulses.

“You present abilities way beyond what could be considered standard. You have received training. From who?”

Cloud was quiet for a moment. “Classified.” He gave Sephiroth a daring look, as if to challenge him. Sephiroth met it still void of emotion, choosing not to take him up on the challenge.

“The riots and uprisings is a result of leakage of information that could have only been withheld through methods of advanced technical criminal acts. Are you the hacker behind these acts?”

Tifa had taught him basic hacking, but she was the shark of that stuff. He shook his head and hoped the general would not feel the slight increase in his pulse.

“I've come to understanding you are a leader figure for omega terrorist group AVALANCHE.”

“Interesting, you referring to me as a terrorist considering how vastly larger your body count is compared to mine, _demon of Wutai.”_

“Who is a terrorist and who is not is something determined not by actions, but by the direction of the political wind. And just as the wind, politics change. I'll assume the answer to my previous question is yes. How would you feel about discussing a potential peace treaty?”

Cloud was shocked. Peace treaty? But there was something with the general that made him precarious. He considered himself a decent judge of character, but the stoic figure hunched down in front of him he simply had not the slightest idea about.

“I would love to, but since the discussion would include how omegas are constantly positioned beneath alphas in every aspect of society, I would prefer to discuss it at a time when I was not positioned _beneath you_.” Cloud glared as he spat out the last words, half-hoping Sephiroth would remove the ropes.

“Fine. Another time then. Last question: Are you attracted to me?”

Cloud was stunned. Was this man serious? Attracted? Was this fucking high school? What was he playing at? Well, it takes two to tango and two could play this game.

“Classified” Cloud smirked with as much coyness as one could gather covered in dirt, blood and sweat, tied up in ropes at the feet of the enemy in a tiny tent in the middle of the jungle. Not a whole lot, but hey, A for effort.

Sephiroth let go of his wrists, but Cloud didn’t even to hope the General had missed the tachycardiac response to his last question. “Hmm. Tired?”

“I thought you had asked all your questions already. Would you mind answering one of mine?”

“Depends on its nature.”

“Did you managed to imprison anyone else?”

“…No.”

“You do realise you would have gotten a strategical advantage from pretending to have caught several of my comrades and threatening to execute them, perhaps even having your own posing as AVALANCHE with bags over their heads, in exchange for my secrets?”

Sephiroth gave Cloud a strange look, a look Cloud had as hard placing as the quality of this man.

“I meant what I said about a peace negotiation. Furthermore, I am not one for pretending. I need to get to sleep now and since you are, as you pointed out, our only resource of information I will not let go of you easily which is why you are sleeping here. With me.

“Fine” Cloud simply turned on his side and curled up into a ball.

“I’m not sure you understand the extent of my inquisition. I have no doubt in mind you are highly capable of escaping those ropes around your wrists and I would prefer to wake up to my militia with their intestines still in their abdominal cavity. The only way I can ensure that will happen is to sleep as close to you as is possible.”

The general looked almost flushed. No, couldn’t be. Must be the evening light that played a trick on him. Except there is no evening light inside a tent.

“Okay... should I take my pants off? Will you give me a back rub? Tell me a good night story? Do you prefer big spoon? I’m sorry for assuming things but considering the difference in our length I’m guessing it would be the most comfortable. But of course don’t let society hold you back. Anyone can be the small spoon. Even the toughest alpha in the world.” Cloud realised he was rambling but truth be told, he _was_ attracted to this man, this ex-hero turned sworn enemy of his that had taken his freedom and now seemed to make claim on his sanity as well, why else would he feel this _magnetism_ towards the one who embodied everything he despised, the ultra-alpha, top tier oppressor and long-time promoter of inequality, his _nemesis_.

Said nemesis ignored his rambling, removing Clouds boots before cosying them both down into a sleeping bag, a little too tight for Cloud to be comfortable. At first Cloud was facing his old hero as he realised being face to face could possibly result in eye contact he flipped himself over with a hassle of his tied up limbs. He felt a breath on his ear before Sephiroth spoke.

“Seems I’ll be the big spoon after all.”

Cloud choked back a feisty remark as he felt an arm snake around his waist, pressing him closer. Cloud held his breath for several moments. He hated himself for it, but he could not help enjoying it. This feeling. This closeness. The firm muscles pressed up snugly against his back, the calm heat enclosing him, the weight of the arm with the hand placed right between his chest plates, making his stomach knot in a funny way and his pulse quicken. The silky strands of silver hair falling over him. The even breathing just above his head, tickling his ear ever so slightly. He heard a slow mumble, words he could not distinguish, and to his surprise he felt himself relax in the arms of the one he had long since stopped dreaming of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was about to disregard all and acquire sheep, had even gotten myself a nice shepherd crook, but the comments and the love made me work up the courage to post another chapter! All the thanks to all the yous! Had Zack appear in this chapter originally but I just couldn’t match him with the tone of the chapter. His just way too cheerful, dammit. Hopefully he will be introduced in the next chapter, cause he is a pure cinnamon roll if there ever was one. 
> 
> Feel free to comment! It is the Ether to my empty MP gauge, the Lifestream to my Planet, the Hi-potion to my underleveled party member, the Vincent to my Valentine, the gravity-defying hair to my main character, and the Square to my Enix.


End file.
